


Just Relax In The Moment

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the three of them try to relax after everything that has happened to them.





	Just Relax In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Revan sighs softly and smiles contentedly as gentle hands work through the knots in her hair, and the warmth of another body settles down next to them.

Her brows twitch as she basks in the loving presences of her lovers. Part of her is somehow amazed that they can still love her after everything that has happened around or to them.

"Stop it."

Her thoughts are summarily interrupted, Revan opens her eyes to meet Bastila's gaze as the other looks at her, frowning.

"Stop thinking about that and just relax, my love."

"But –"

Juhani gently squeezes her wrist.

"No, don't."


End file.
